


Fentonworks

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16, or at least as close as these 2 can get to domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Jack and Maddie knew they wanted to start their own small ghost-hunting business shortly after they were married. They just didn’t know what to name it.





	Fentonworks

Jack and Maddie knew they wanted to start their own small ghost-hunting business shortly after they were married. They just didn’t know what to name it.

Maddie was sitting across from her husband at their small kitchen table, brainstorming. They’d been at it for a few hours already that day, each one giving a possible name every so often only for the other to find something wrong with it. Maddie knew she was getting frustrated just sitting there throwing out ideas, so she decided to busy herself as they still discussed names, making some fudge to replace the batch her husband had finished the day before.

“How about Ghost-B-Gone?” Jack threw out as she searched through their cupboards for ingredients.

She giggled. “That one sounds too childish, dear… Why not The Afterlife Investigators?”

“Nah,” her husband replied. “That one makes it sound like we just wanna study the ghosts. I want people to know we’re here to help them by destroying them!” The room lapsed into silence for a few minutes as both struggled for another idea.

“We could be The Ghostbusters!” Jack exclaimed excitedly.

“No, we can’t, honey. That name’s already taken.”

“Oh, you’re right. Man, this is hard.” Jack, also growing bored disappeared form the room for a moment, returning with one of their works in progress, a gun that would shoot ecto-energy to harm ghosts and stop them from attacking humans. He pulled out a screwdriver and began tinkering with the currently nonfunctioning weapon.

Maddie eventually broke the silence. “I’m sorry for being so picky about this… I just want us to create a legacy our daughter can be proud of.” She held a loose hand on her stomach to emphasize her point, once again remembering that in just a few short months, their beautiful daughter would arrive. Jack produced a short hmm and his face became pensive as he returned to his brainstorming.

Maddie was just placing the fudge in the refrigerator to cool for later when Jack came up with the perfect answer.

“What about Fentonworks? Everyone will know that we’re the inventors, and it sounds kind of fancy, like a real company name. We could put drawings of ghosts and some of our weapons in the logo so everyone knows we’re ghost hunters!”

And so Fentonworks was born.


End file.
